theworldofmalonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tal'Shir
The Kingdom of Tal'Shir is a Kingdom of greatness, it houses the largest forests in all of Malona, but the farmland remains scarce due to this, it is a treasure of nature, but remains that the Kingdom itself can no longer support its heavy populace it once had. However it is a great Kingdom, fit for any to set themselves in. The Tal'Shir pride themselves on their attunements with the magical nature of Malona, they have since the Dark Time, been fitfully using Magic to better themselves, using it to make crops grow, and using it against their enemies. This reason alone is what caused the Kingdom of Tyshar to leave the Union of Tal'Shir two centuries ago, the dependency of magic for the Tal'Shir grew to great for the Tyshar that they forged a war with the Nation, which came to be called the 'War of Magic ' in which the Nations fought a brutal and bloody battle between each other, using magics of old, and new, good and evil, they fought for twenty years before a treaty between the Elven nations were signed, Tyshar would gain a portion of land, and Tal'Shir the other. Decades after the treaty was formed, the Tal'Shir seeked war again, against the Tyshar once more, claiming more then half their land in this war, sacking cities, destroying villages, summoning beasts from the abyss to strike down them, this was stopped when the Great Dragon , Arakano , came forth to stop the savaging of the nation, one of three Great Dragons. Arakano, held the power of Nature, he gave a ultimatum to the Tal'Shir stay their blades, and leave the Capital of Tyshar, or parish in the flames of Nature, the Tal'Shir held their ground against the Dragon, until Lord Alaric Shir, came forward and accepted the Ultimatum, turning his army home, Arakano took flight at this, and return to the Land of Dragon's, never to be seen by the eyes of Elves or Humans again. The Tal'Shir Kingdom stands as a testament to any who believe that Magic is not addictive, for without their magic Tal'Shir would fall to chaos, when the Lord Alaric Shir decided that steel would win the War of the Dale , he was mad to believe such, as when his army of ten thousand elves faced the five thousand soldiers of the Dale, it was a lose from the moment it started, without his great beasts of nature, and the Abyss he was at a loss, his army routed and fled back to the forests, the land for which the Dale was fought on, was scorched to remind both the Dale and the Tal'shir what happened at that spot. On Alaric's return to his Castle he was killed, his son, a Elf of only sixty four, rose to claim the Tal'Shir Throne, Lord Alons Shir , the Son of Lord Alaric rose to become a King, he brought magic back to the Kingdom, but forged a dependency on it as well. With the tension between The Dale of Aran, and the Human Kingdom of Brightstone to the South, and Tyshar to the North, the Lord Alons, seeked to mend the ties between the Dale and the Tyshar offering a peace the Lords of both nations agreed hoping that the son would not follow in his fathers footsteps. Now twenty years later after that day, the Empire of Tal'Shir prosper and thrive in their lands of Magic, one could see the Tower of Magic from the Frozen hills of the, showing the way to the centre of Magic for Malona. The capital in which it sits, was named after for its location, 'The Fallen Star' is the heart of Tal'Shir and will always be, for it sits on a conduit of Magic, that of a Dragon Star, a meteor of magic said to hold the Old Magic, unsealed, giving magic to the very city, protecting it from the greatest of threats. Category:Nations